Ángel Phenomenon
by Sharosky
Summary: Una simple misión llevara a que Grecia y Egipto terminen uniéndose, con el fin de que un poder maligno amenace a la humanidad, llevando al borde de la guerra. Solo los caballeros de oro y bronce junto a las ángeles egipcias de Horus podrán evitar tal desastre, pero no se imaginaran los riesgos que los llevaran al borde de la muerte.
1. Sinopsis

_Posdata: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, los derechos del_

_Autor son de Masami Kurumada. _

_Para mis hermanas (Ariadna, Clara y Victoria), mi hermano_

_Jonathan, mi abuela, mi tía y mi papá, quien me mostro la serie_

_Saint Seiya y siempre han creído en mí. _

_Sinopsis._

Dakota McGrey ha cambiado su vida para siempre.

Después de conseguir a sus catorce hermanas, ella es feliz. Ha entrenado y se ha vuelto una de los ángeles del dios Horus, uno de los mejores puesto de las legiones benditas de Egipto. Olvido su pasado y tapa sus heridas con su manto de orgullo, fuerza, valentía y felicidad. Su vida era normal.

Era.

Se le ha encomendado la misión junto a sus hermanas de rescatar a los caballeros del Zodiaco, caballeros representantes de los signos Zodiacales y protectores de la gran Atenea.

Pero después de volver a Grecia, comienzan a pasar sucesos extraños que con el tiempo la llevaran a uno de los enemigos que hicieron sus vidas un infierno de todas las ángeles, que hasta llegara al punto en tratar de iniciar una guerra con Grecia y con el tiempo, la salida de uno de los hombres más malignos del Alto y Bajo Egipto, el cual no se quedará tranquilo hasta el fin de ambos mundos.

Cada momento podría ser el fin de ellas, a pesar de sus poderes "especiales", ellas no se podrán proteger ante la cólera de un dios.

Aunque él no tiene planeado un daño hacia ellas, sino a otros, quienes –junto a las ángeles– se interpone entre él y la victoria.

¿_Quién será victorioso? ¿El o… ellos? _


	2. Prólogo

_Prólogo._

–Tú siempre serás un fenómeno, nunca lo dudes…

Me pongo a llorar mientras mi papá cierra la puerta con llave, me ha golpeado todo lo que quiso y ahora estoy llena de moretones. Mi cara esta humedecida por las lágrimas, mi cuerpo está lleno de sangre por los golpes, todas las cosas de mi habitación están regadas y destrozadas y para colmo, me encierra.

Porque soy una fenómeno.

–Jamás quise serlo, son malos genes, una maldición, no sé – Me digo a mi misma– Yo, Dakota Adams, no merezco esto, ¡No le he hecho nada malo a alguien! – Suspiro, para luego mirar la puerta – ¿Por qué mami no me protegió? ¿Por qué nunca me protege?

Me levanto y respiro profundamente, me caeré si me esfuerzo mucho, pero si me ve mi papá, seguro me matara o me dejara peor de lo que estoy, por lo que estar afuera es totalmente peligroso y posiblemente un error fatal. Suspiro, y empiezo a dar pequeño pasos hasta llegar cerca de la puerta.

–Ábrete de una buena vez…

La puerta se abre sin más, es uno de mis tantos poderes ¿O acaso creían que mi papá me decía fenómeno porque quería? Soy alguien especial, como dice mi tía Adelaida, alguien que puede hacer cosas que nadie hace, alguien que le valora la vida. Pero no es mi caso, papá no me quiere y mi madre cuando me ve se pone a llorar y a decir que cometió un error, y no se necesita mucha inteligencia para saber a qué se refiere.

Camino agotada, he aguantado demasiado y el dolor me está dejando sin energía, no le prestó atención y me dirijo hacía la sala de estar, donde está mi mami, de quien seguro al verme me dirá que no me acerque.

Camino sin dejar de ver a los lados, bajo las escaleras y veo que no hay nadie. Por un momento creo que estoy segura, que no me pasara nada.

Me dirijo hacía la cocina y alcanzo un vaso de vidrio que está en la mesa, luego camino hacía el refrigerador y tomo una jarra de jugo, lleno el vaso y tomo lentamente de él.

– ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Me asusto por la sorpresa y el vaso cae al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos. Al voltear me doy cuenta de que es mi papá, llevaba una botella de whisky sin abrir. Papá no bebe como un alcólico, colecciona bebidas, pero bebe moderadamente.

Mis piernas flaquean, mientras trató de conseguir respuesta alguna – Yo… estaba… Tenía sed, y, quería jugo.

Mi padre no hace más que negar con la cabeza – Bien, pero tu limpiaras eso –Señalo hacía donde estaba el vaso roto.

Yo asistí cabizbaja, siento unos pasos detrás de mi padre y veo que es mi madre con expresión severa – Otro vaso menos. ¿Por qué mejor no te lanzas de un edificio y quedas como ese vaso?

Mi padre hace un movimiento con la mano y ella solo asiste – Vamos a salir, tú te quedaras aquí. En cualquier caso, tienes el teléfono para llamar a la policía.

– Si, lo que tú quieras.

Ellos se van y unos minutos después siento las cerraduras. Me encerraron en mi propia casa. Para muchos, el hogar es el paraíso, allí tú estás protegido, pero en mi casa eso es lo contrario. En vez de ser un paraíso, es un infierno.

Tomo la fregona y comienzo a limpiar donde cayó el vaso. Luego de limpiar el líquido –o luego de ser absorbido por la fregona–, empiezo a tomar los pequeños trozos de vidrío y los lanzo a la basura. Por un momento siento que esa es mi felicidad, un vaso roto que no se puede reparar.

Estuve pensando así por dos minutos, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta me indicaron que alguien llamaba – Si papá, ya voy.

Me dirijo hacía la puerta y me doy cuente que no es precisamente mi padre.

–Hola Dakota.

Yo sonrió –Hola, Dorian.

– ¿Te volvió a pegar? –Dice nervioso.

Yo asisto – Sabes que siempre lo hace, pero… en fin. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él sonríe, como si tuviera una sorpresa – ¿Te gustaría salir de aquí? ¿Ser libre? ¿Ser aceptada?

Yo asisto – Más que a mi vida quisiera esto.

–Entonces prepárate bonita, tienes una oportunidad para vivir eso.

– ¡Alto! ¿Qué quieres decir Dorian? ¡Nadie quiere un fenómeno como yo! – Digo entre risa y melancolía.

–No seas necia… mi padre… Quiere que vengas con nosotros.

– ¿Con ustedes? No quiero ser una carga para tu familia, Dorian –Digo negando con la cabeza.

– Si pero ellos…

– Sé que son dioses, Dorian. Sé que tu padre es Osiris y tu madre Isis. Y que tú eres Horus y tu hermano Anubis. Pero no quiero que yo, siendo una mortal les cause problemas.

El mira para todos lados, como buscando una justificación – No puedes negar lo que eres. Tú eres un ángel, Dakota. En los tiempos de la era me protegiste. No aparece en la historia, pero si sucedió.

– Si, si, hicimos un convento con Atenea, quien junto con sus caballeros de oro, plata y bronce luchamos contra Demonio. Se historia, Dorian.

– Si, pero pareces olvidar quien eres.

Yo lo miro mal – Todos nos han olvidado, paso hace 243 años, justamente cuando Atenea terminaba la batalla con Hades. Pero dudo que algún caballero recuerde esto.

– Eres tan necia como tu antepasado. Según mi padre, ella era testaruda, y nadie la podía sacar de sus ideales. Pero era sabia, inteligente, calculadora en el campo de batalla –Dijo para suspirar después.

– Si me voy con ustedes… ¿Qué haré? – Digo de repente.

–Entrenamiento, te irás conmigo a Siberia, donde estaremos allí un año, hasta que tus padres dejen de sospechar. Luego iremos a Egipto, donde pasaras el resto del tiempo entrenando hasta ganar el título de ángel.

Suspiro. Mi oportunidad está al frente mío, pero no sé si aceptar. Si me voy, seré aceptada. Si no me voy, seré maltratada – Yo… – Miro a Dorian, quien parece estar rezando mentalmente. Río ante su expresión y lo miro – Esta bien, acepto.

Dorian explota de alegría mientras da saltitos de felicidad – Juro que me amaras.

– Sí, claro que sí.

– ¿Nos vamos?

El me tiende la mano, yo lo miro y sonrió – Si, porque si no te desesperas.

– Bien nos vamos, mamá y papá se alegraran…

Yo volteo un momento hacía la casa. La miro un poco triste, jamás la olvidaría, en este hermoso lugar, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Porque ya no seré un fenómeno.


	3. I: Egipto, mi segundo hogar

_I_

_Egipto, mi segundo hogar. _

12 años más tarde…

– ¡Dakota!

Me voltee algo distraída – Ah, eres tu Do… Digo, Horus. ¿Qué quieres?

–Mi padre te está llamando, faltas tú, tus hermanas están esperando en la entrada del templo.

Yo asisto mientras comienzo a dirigirme hacía la dirección del templo – ¡Nos vemos allá!

Corro tan rápido como puedo, no me tomara mucho a la velocidad que llevo. O al menos eso creo.

Bueno, también debo explicarles lo de mis hermanas. Somos en total trece ángeles protectoras de Horus, y todas, somos hermanas nacidas de distintos vientres. Pero todas tenemos la misma sangre.

Incluso, Marín de águila, la guerrera que entreno a Seiya, es hermana de nosotros, hacía un año –después de que los caballeros de oro fueran castigados por los dioses–, Marín decidió ir a Egipto para aceptar su puesto.

– ¡Dakota!

He llegado al templo, y por lo visto, ya me esperaban – No tienes que gritar tan fuerte mí nombre, Victoria.

Ella se ríe – Si, lo se hermana. Pero tienes que ver esto – Señaló una pared con un recuadro de nombres – Cada una de nosotras irá a cada lugar indicado allí…

– Donde los caballeros serán entregados – Digo completando su frase.

Ella asiste – Aun no se sabe cuáles caballeros son. Aunque todas apostamos por los caballeros de oro.

Bufó ante el comentario – ¿Ellos? Están castigados por dioses, no los liberarán.

– O eso crees. Bueno, da igual, ve allá y búscate para que sepas a donde irás.

Yo asisto mientras me adentro en el templo, al llegar, noto que el recuadro es más pequeño de lo normal pero a pesar de todo estaban todos los nombres.

"I. Mirra McGrey – Alemania.

II. Li-Met McGrey – China.

III. Dakota McGrey – Siberia.

IV. Rose McGrey – Noruega.

V. Victoria McGrey – Reino Unido.

VI. Marín McGrey – Grecia.

VII. Amaya McGrey – India.

VIII. Lucrecia McGrey – España.

IX. Sophie McGrey – Italia.

X. Dalila McGrey – Hungría.

XI. Clarisa McGrey – Brasil.

XII. Lucy McGrey y Ariadna McGrey – Países Bajos."

– Genial, me congelare… –Digo riéndome.

Todas mis hermanas están en la habitación, pero no es necesario saludarse para saber que estamos allí – Marín es la más afortunada, ella va a Grecia – Dice Clarisa haciendo un puchero con la boca.

– ¿Y la que va a Siberia? – Dice Li-Met bromeando.

Yo ruedo los ojos – Pase un año allí, no creo sufrir por ello.

– Bueno, al menos no te toca ir a un país que no te guste… –Dice Mirra mirando el techo.

– ¿Lo dices por ti? – Pregunta Amaya.

–No, lo digo por Victoria. Sabes que no le gusta Reino Unido –Responde Mirra negando con la cabeza.

– Por lo menos no irás a un lugar donde hay en todos lados tulipanes… –Dice Ariadna riendo.

– Probablemente vendremos odiando esa flor –Dice Lucy poniendo cara como si estuviera pensando.

Li-Met se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a el recuadro – Vaya, ya sabemos qué haremos en cada país.

– Ya quiero saber… –Dice Sophie nerviosa.

Lucrecia se levanta y hace que varías copias del recuadro lleguen a nuestras manos – De nada…

Por un momento río ante la expresión de Lucrecia – ¡Vaya, Victoria si acertó! ¡Nos tocan los caballeros de oro! – Dice Amaya.

Por un momento ruedo los ojos y niego con la cabeza – Que yo sepa, ellos sufrieron un castigo de los dioses por desafiarles.

– Quizás eso no los explicara Osiris en un rato –Dice Mirra leyendo la tablilla en sus manos.

Dirijo mis ojos a la tablilla para saber quién me ha tocado, quien de seguro será alguien que no conozca. Bueno, no conozco a ninguno, solo he oído de ellos. Así que es igual.

"I. Mirra McGrey – Alemania – Patriarca Shion.

II. Li-Met McGrey – China – Dohko de Libra.

III. Dakota McGrey – Siberia – Camus de Acuario.

IV. Rose McGrey – Noruega – Afrodita de Piscis.

V. Victoria McGrey – Reino Unido – Milo de Escorpio.

VI. Marín McGrey – Grecia – Aioria de Leo.

VII. Amaya McGrey – India – Shaka de Virgo.

VIII. Lucrecia McGrey – España – Shura de Capricornio.

IX. Sophie McGrey – Italia – Mascara de muerte de Cancer.

X. Dalila McGrey – Hungría – Mu de Aries.

XI. Clarisa McGrey – Brasil – Aldebarán de Tauro.

XII. Lucy McGrey y Ariadna McGrey – Países Bajos – Saga y Kanon de Géminis."

– ¿Decías? –Dice Victoria riendo.

Yo suspiro impresionada – Bien, bien. Tú ganas. Pero como dije, son guerreros castigados.

–Tiene razón, ¿Para qué los dioses los liberan? –Dice Marín confundida.

Empiezo a sentir que alguien juega con mi cabello – Basta, Ho… – Para mi sorpresa, no es Horus. Si no Anubis – Ah, buenos días dios Anubis.

– Deja las formalidades, eso es con mis padres.

–Eso mismo dijo Horus y cuando no fuimos formales, vuestro padre nos reprendió – Dijo Lucrecia mirándolo mal.

– Bueno, bueno… Al menos no al frente de mis padres –Concluye él – En fin… Yo les daré la información sobre la misión que tienen. Mi padre está ocupado y me encargo que yo mismo lo hiciera.

– Para empezar… ¿Por qué no nos los entregan aquí en Egipto? –Pregunta Li-Met.

– Los dioses griegos no quieren.

– Desconfianza… –Tatarea Dalila.

– Si, puede ser… pero mis padres aceptaron la condición.

– ¿Debemos llevar algo? – Pregunto Mirra.

– Si, las armaduras de ellos. Atenea se las entregará en Grecia, así que saben a dónde irán primero.

Yo suspiro – ¿Por qué los buscamos cuando ellos están castigados por los dioses griegos?

– Todas saben que mi madre tiene visiones… – Comenzó Anubis– Y ella aviso a los dioses de Grecia que Atenea corre peligro. Y es un grave peligro si no cuenta con los caballeros de oro. Así que los dioses accedieron a liberarles, con la única condición de que no traicionaran a Atenea.

– Fácil… –Interrumpió Ariadna.

Anubis asiste – Si, pero esa fue la condición. Si se preguntan porque ustedes, es porque nosotros hicimos que los liberaran, así que es… Responsabilidad de nosotros, si se puede decir así.

– ¡Seremos niñeras! – Gritó Victoria.

– No me anima la idea… – Dice Sophie – Ellos no son… fáciles en actitud…

– Pues deberán serlo –Concluí – No aguanto el orgullo a él – Señalo a Anubis– Ni a Horus, ni a nadie. Se deberán de comportar.

– La señorita reglas… –Dice Anubis.

– Tiene razón – Dice Li-Met – No deberían comportarse así.

– Bueno, bueno. ¿Otra pregunta más? ¿Nadie? ¿Entonces que esperan? ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que ir a Grecia!

Yo me levanto pesadamente, mientras las demás ríen ante su comentario – Tu lo ves tan fácil… Nos vemos en una hora.


	4. II: Doce casas, caballeros y armaduras

_II._

"_Doce casas, doce caballeros, doce armaduras doradas". _

Horas más tarde…

En el _Santuario de Grecia. _

– ¡Ángeles! – Grita alguien a nuestras espaldas.

Un niño viene corriendo junto al caballero de unicornio, quien le sigue alegremente – ¡Kiki, Jabu! – Grita Marín sonriendo.

– ¡Marín! – Grita Kiki llegando al frente de nosotros – Ángeles… – Dice dando una alegación, Dalila ríe – Bienvenidas al santuario de Atenea.

– Las doce casas… – Dice Jabu–.

Todas miramos a todos lados, era la primera vez –Excluyendo a Marín–, que estábamos en el santuario – La princesa Atenea les espera en la casa de Aries. Esta por allá – Kiki señala hacía el norte– No tardaran mucho desde aquí.

– Gracias.

Nos vamos caminando un poco lento. Los nervios no nos dejan en paz a ninguna, ni siquiera a Marín. Pero lo que empezó por pequeños pasos termino en zancadas.

– No es como Egipto… – Comento Ariadna viendo a todos lados.

– Ningún santuario es igual… – Responde Mirra.

Yo miro a todos lados, un poco curiosa – Este es muy diferente. Y transporta un aura tan pura que tranquiliza hasta el corazón más intranquilo.

– ¡Miren! – Grita Dalila– Llegamos.

Todas damos unos últimos pasos antes de ver _Las doce casas. _Unas magníficas estructuras de piedra conectadas por unas largas escaleras. Miro a todos lados, no parece haber aire de guerra o de intranquilidad. Eso es bueno, quiere decir que el santuario no está en peligro.

A lo lejos vimos unas siete figuras, dos femeninos y cinco masculinos, los cuales rápidamente asociamos con Athena y sus caballeros de la esperanza, más un caballero femenino de Plata. Pero aunque sabíamos que teníamos que avanzar, ninguna daba un paso.

Por un momento siento ganas de reír por ese sentimiento. Parecíamos tontas y débiles – Podemos avanzar – Dije mirando hacia atrás – Son hermanos nuestros, podemos confiar en ellos.

Me voltee hacia la dirección de la casa de Aries, y, sin dudarlo, comencé a andar sin temor. A los pocos segundos las demás me siguieron. Poco a poco, cada uno fue tomando forma –Física–, hasta que finalmente quedamos al frente de ellos.

Con respeto, saludamos a la diosa Athena, quien correspondió instantáneamente – Bienvenidas al Santuario, ángeles. ¿Quién está al mando?

– Yo – Responde Mirra. Ella era el Patriarca, pero de nuestro grupo – Venimos por las armaduras de los caballeros para partir a nuestros destinos. Si hay algo que nos deba decir…

– Si – Responde Athena – Es algo referente a dos caballeros: Dohko de Libra y Camus de Acuario.

Por un momento me tenso al oír el nombre de él caballero que me han asignado, ¿Athena me encargará algo más?

– Claro – Mirra se voltea – Ángeles que les han asignado a esos caballeros, por favor, sean amables de levantarse.

– Yo – Dice Li-Met levantándose rápidamente – Me han asignado al caballero de Libra.

Yo suspiro – Yo, me han asignado al caballero de Acuario.

– Bien – Dice Athena – Esos caballeros tienen alumnos, y ellos quieren ayudarles. Si a ustedes no les molesta…

Yo miro a Li-Met, quien me mira y sonríe – Por nosotras no hay problema, Atenea, mientras más ayuda tengamos, más rápido resolveremos esto.

– Entonces ya está resuelto – Dice Athena – Hablen con los alumnos de ambos caballeros. Las demás busquen las armaduras, están dentro del templo de Aries. El resto de mis caballeros les ayudara.

Me levanto y veo que el caballero de Cisne se me acerca – ¿Ángel…?

– Dakota, solo dime Dakota.

– Bien, – Dice sonriendo – Soy el alumno del caballero de Acuario. Prometo que seré de gran ayuda.

Yo asisto – Mientras me ayudes no habrá problema, caballero…

– Hyoga, dígame Hyoga.

– Bien, buscare la armadura. En el camino a Siberia hablaremos más.

– Si, señora – Responde Hyoga–.

Yo río – Solo dime Dakota. Me siento mayor cuando me dices así.

– Bien, Dakota. Le esperare aquí.


	5. III: Siberia, lugar de los hielos puros

_III._

_Siberia, lugar de los hielos puros. _

– Vámonos… – Le digo montándome en el avión –.

– Si, Dakota… –Dice para después despedirse de sus compañeros y entrar en el avión unos minutos después.

– Saldremos en unos segundos. Cualquier asunto, puede avisarnos –Dice el piloto para después tomar hacía la cabina.

Pasaron unos dos minutos cuando el avión comenzó a moverse. Mire hacia la ventana unos segundos antes de que el avión dejara de tocar tierra. Mientras ascendía, el avión se movió con un poco de fuerza hacía atrás, haciendo que mi estómago se revolviera. Deje de ver la ventana por temor a que algo viera, hasta que el avión dejo de moverse y se estabilizo.

– _Se pueden desabrochar los cinturones… – _Dicen desde la cabina.

– Ni que lo tuviéramos puesto – Dije sarcásticamente mientas fruncía los labios. Hyoga río un poco ante mi expresión.

– No puedo creer que vaya a volver otra a Siberia… –Dice Hyoga muy animado.

– Ni yo... –Digo de repente.

Hyoga mira al frente de mí, un poco confundido – ¿Has estado en Siberia?

Yo asisto – Si, por un año. ¿Y te digo algo? Creo conocer a tu maestro.

– ¿Le conoces? – Preguntó Hyoga.

Yo suspiro – Si, éramos niños cuando nos conocimos. O al menos creo que lo conozco, con solo verle la cara sabré si lo conozco o no.

– Entiendo. ¿Cuál es nuestra misión?

– ¿No sabes tú? – Pregunte mordiéndome el labio nerviosamente.

El negó con la cabeza – Se me dijo que el ángel que acompañaría estaría informado.

– Diantres… Anubis no me dijo nada – Dije mirando la ventanilla – Aunque sí sé a dónde vamos.

El me miro – ¿A dónde?

–A una cueva. Se dice que una parte del piso siberiano oculta la entrada de una cueva. Una cueva que según mis estudios está maldita.

– No entiendo. Se nos dijo que los lugares donde íbamos eran seguros.

Suspire – Tal vez la maldición haya perecido. No sé, cuando lleguemos, alguien nos deberá informar.

– No me da buena impresión esto.

– Ni a mi… A menos de que los que custodiaban al caballero de Acuario hayan sufrido un ataque, que alguien haya raptado al caballero – Dije mordiéndome el labio – Así se nos complican las cosas.


	6. IV: El demonio fiel a Seth

_IV. _

_El demonio fiel a Seth._

– ¡Maldición! – Grite mientras controlaba mi ansias de golpear a los caballeros de Zeus – ¡Debían protegerlo! ¡El aparte de ser caballero, es una persona, como ustedes!

– Ángel…

– No, nada de sermones – Interviene Hyoga– Dakota tiene razón, él es un ser vivo, quien sufre dolor, igual que ustedes.

– ¡Lo sabemos! – Gritó el otro caballero– Pero como le dijimos, el que nos atacó usó una ilusión, ¡Nos engañó!

Yo suspiraba, tratando de tranquilizar mis nervios – Saben que si muere el caballero, será responsabilidad de ustedes. Me preocupa que sufran un castigo por esto.

– ¿Qué haremos? – Me preguntó Hyoga detrás de mí–.

– Por ahora, hay que saber que hizo eso – Dije removiéndome el cabello.

– ¡Yo sé! – Dijo uno de los caballeros – ¡Era un _demonio! _ ¡Y uno muy fuerte! Era uno de los sirvientes del dios pagano Seth.

– ¿Seth? – Digo antes de caer sentada en una de las sillas cercanas– Lo único que me faltaba, ahora Seth nos quiere declarar la guerra.

Hyoga me mira confuso – ¿Seth?

– Es el Señor de lo no bueno. El señor de las Tinieblas.

– Como Hades.

Yo reprimo con la mirada al caballero – Más respeto. El dios Hades es el dios del inframundo, como Osiris. Pero no es como Seth. Seth es malo, frio, cruel, asesina sin piedad, no le importa la humanidad. Muchos dirán que Hades lleva esas características. Pero no es así. Hades es severo, pero su posición le exige ser así. Así como su esposa, la diosa Perséfone. Ambos son así por exigencia en el status que llevan. Si no, ¿Por qué se mostró clemente cuando Orfeo descendió al inframundo a buscar a su amada Eurídice?

– Pandora le engaño, le pidió a unos de los espectros de que lo engañase – Me responde Hyoga.

– Pandora. Tú lo has dicho. Pero no dice que Hades lo haya ordenado.

– ¡Tu no conoces a Hades! – Me grita Hyoga.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Sabes sus penas, sus augurios, sus alegrías? ¿Sabes algo de eso para juzgarle?

Hyoga se queda pensativo, pero segundos después suspira – Atacó a la humanidad. Quería destruirla.

– ¿Y crees que la humanidad es pura? ¡Nosotros nos hemos ganado cada uno de estos castigos! Cada uno, y me incluyo. Porque soy humana. Y todos los somos. Hades no es malo.

– ¿Por qué le defiendes tanto?

Silencio por un momento. Suspiro segundos después y hablo en murmuros– Tenía… un hermano. Un hermano que nació después que yo. Se llamaba Derek. Era unos meses menor que yo. Él, era como yo. Tenía cosas sobrenaturales, y… –Suspiro, tratando de aguantar el dolor– Un día, mi padre lo golpeo por algo que hizo. Ni sé que fue. Mi madre dijo que era algo grave – Se me escapa un sollozo– Mi padre golpeaba muy fuerte, el no resistió. Murió. Yo… yo no hice nada. Tenía cinco años, pero podía detenerle. Me culpe. Culpe a todo dios que rigiera la muerte y el inframundo. Hades, Osiris, Plutón. A todos. Decía que ellos eran responsables. Pero el tiempo me enseño que eso no era verdad. La culpa era de mi padre. Y ellos hicieron su trabajo. Así no quisieran – Por un momento, veo que a los que están presentes se les ha escapado unas lágrimas. Y noto que también se me han escapado unas a mí– Yo, nací unos meses antes que él. Pero él murió primero que yo. No juzgo a los dioses desde entonces. Cometerán errores como lo que trató de hacer Hades o Poseidón, pero nosotros y ellos tenemos algo en común: Razón, decisión, errores. Nosotros también cometemos errores. Pero es normal, sean errores leves o errores graves –Suspiro, secándome los pómulos húmedos– Pero esto no nos traerá de vuelta al caballero de Acuario. ¿A qué dirección fue el demonio que secuestro a Acuario?

Uno de los caballeros recupera la compostura – Al oeste.

– Hyoga, nos vamos – Digo levantándome.


	7. V: Las cien puertas y llaves de Akron

:V Una disculpa a los que esperaban la actualización. Mucha tarea, clases. Eso es desesperante. Por fortuna, he tenido tiempo y termine el capítulo xdd. Escribí BASTANTEEE xdd, así que disfruten :DD

_V._

_Las cien llaves y puertas de Akron. _

– Aquí es.

Señale una zona del piso del agua congelada. Hyoga me mira mal, obviamente no me va a creer. Es de mucho soñar que haya una cueva allí.

– Yo no veo nada…

Yo lo miro, tratando de no reír – Si, lo sé. La primera vez que vine dije lo mismo. Pero no todo lo que ves es verdad.

Destapo mi muñeca izquierda, donde se encuentra mi pulsera que indica que soy un _ángel_, formada por la gema ojo de tigre y cascabeles. Muevo la muñeca suavemente, haciendo que provoque un leve sonido, luego miro a Hyoga y este me sonríe. Él ha entendido lo que estoy haciendo.

Está es una puerta. Y la llave es el sonido de la pulsera.

El piso se hunde, formado una escalera hacia una cripta, está oscuro, no se ve nada y parece haber insectos allí. Maldigo para mí misma por eso último, recordando mi fobia hacia ellas. De un momento a otro Hyoga empieza a avanzar y yo le sigo segundos después. Cuando Hyoga da un paso al primer escalón, sale un cartel de advertencia sorpresivamente, haciéndome a mi gritar y a que él se sobresaltarse y pusiera una posición de alerta.

– ¡Maldición! – Digo tratando de calmarme.

Hyoga me mira, indicándome que me tranquilice – ¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes algo?

– Sí, tengo miedo. No he visitado esta cripta desde hacía unos diez años – Digo acercándome para mirar el cartel – La última vez que vine, no vi esté aviso.

– Tal vez sea nuevo.

Yo cierro mis ojos unos segundos – Entonces Akron sabe que vendremos.

– ¿Akron?

– Si, Akron. El demonio del engaño, de la ilusión, de la guerra entre gemelos. Tiene un hermano gemelo, Akren, quien es ángel de Osiris y cuando Akron se enteró, le maldijo, provocándose también una maldición a sí mismo. Al final, fue desterrado por traición. No se supo de él más, solo que protegía criptas. Hasta ahora, en que veo que esto es nuevo. Seguro le está habitando.

– Puede ser otro demonio – Me dice Hyoga con algo de esperanza.

Yo niego con la cabeza – No, es Akron. Es el único capaz de soportar está zona, los demás no podrían ya que habitamos zonas tropicales, Akron ha habitado este tipo de zonas y no le molestan en lo más mínimo.

– ¿Y tú? –Dice Hyoga.

– ¿Y yo que?

– ¿Estás acostumbrada a este tipo de zonas?

Yo sonrío – Si, aunque he perdido la costumbre. Pero la armadura que yo llevo nació aquí, en Siberia, igual que mi antepasado, Shusert.

Dirijo mi mirada hacía el cartel, quien lleva una serie de oraciones en dos idiomas, inglés y español.

"–My riddle is answered.

–Mi adivinanza es contestada".

Suspiro, esté hombre es un enigma para nosotros, así que opto por simplemente rodar los ojos y entrar, sabiendo que iba a tientas. Hyoga me sigue y sonrió por ello, ya que estando sola, la oscuridad me incomoda.

Llegamos a las escaleras de mármol, donde si hay luz, pero es más debajo de donde estábamos, las bajamos sin preocupaciones, sin saber que nos podía atacar en ese instante. Seguimos bajando, encontrando por las paredes cuadros de las cosas que Akron hizo – Mejor dicho, ha hecho, ya que Akron no ha muerto desde hace unos 120 años–, desde caballeros y ángeles descuartizados, hasta mujeres y niños violados y torturados.

Maldito loco.

Llegamos al final de las escaleras, hasta llegar al comedor. Había un banquete, vinos, dulces, armas….

– ¿Ves todo eso? – Me dice Hyoga.

Yo lo miro – Sí. Pero nada se toca. O _él _despertara.

– ¿Él?

– Si Hyoga, él.

Señalo al final de otra gran mesa de madera alargada. Al final de ella, Akron duerme pacíficamente petrificado en piedra, pero despierta al más mínimo roce del tacto. Hyoga se acerca, lo mira interrogante y luego me mira a mí.

– Es una estatua.

– Falso. Es Akron. Pero está dormido. Sus sentidos, su cuerpo. Pero su alma está perfectamente bien, protegida en esta falsa apariencia. ¿Quién sospecharía de una estatua? Nadie. No sabe quiénes somos, pero si sabe qué hacemos aquí.

– ¿Y qué es esto? – Señalo la mesa.

Yo sonrió.

- Calma, voy a eso. Esas son una parte de las cien llaves. ¿Ves las puertas alrededor? Cada una tiene una llave, y si esa llave se pierde, jamás se podrá abrí. Con suerte, sé que Akron encierra a las personas en una puerta cuyo marco sea de mármol. Y la única llave de mármol es…

Hyoga termina de hacer el trabajo por mí, toma la llave que se ubica cerca de la mano derecha de Akron.

– Está – Dice como un niño que acaba de descubrir algo – Pero aún nos falta la puerta de mármol.

–Ya no.

Sabía dónde estaba. La puerta no está visible a los ojos de nadie, _ya que todo el mundo cree que las puertas solo están en las paredes. _Falso.

– ¿Dónde?

Yo miro hacía el piso – Abajo. El piso, en el centro de la mesa.

Hyoga se acerca y baja hasta el centro del gran mesón, parece aturdido ya que no cree que la puerta este allí. Hasta que posa la mano en una de las baldosas y…

– ¡Aquí está!

– Que rápido. Dame un momento.

Me agache y comencé a mover las baldosas, Limpie un poco el polvo que tenía acumulado, cuando…

– _¡Mierda! –_ Grito Hyoga horrorizado.

Sangre. Roja, reciente y fresca. Mis labios temblaron, mientras mi corazón se aceleró. Suspire, esa sangre era conocida, sabía de quien era. Tosí ya que me sentí enferma, unas ganas de vomitar vinieron en sí. «Calma, se fuerte».

– Calma – Susurre–. No nos consta que sea de Acuario.

Hyoga estaba pálido, parecía que no podía hablar – ¿Qué hacemos?

– Gritar, llorar, son buenas opciones –Dice una voz a nuestra espalda.

Un grito ahogado se escapa de mi garganta. Hyoga cae inconsciente al suelo mientras yo pongo una actitud defensiva.

- _Time frozen! _– Gritó, frenando todo lo que se movía – Akron. Maldito seas.

La estatua de él estaba destrozada. Akron estaba en su forma humana conocida portando una lanza. No oímos el ruido cuando se destruyó la estatua. Hyoga estaba en el suelo desmayado y casi herido de no ser porque hubiera detenido a Akron, probablemente Hyoga hubiera muerto.

– Hijo de perra – Digo acercándome a el– Juro que morirías porque la ley de ángeles lo dice. Pero mejor, dejemos eso al dios del Inframundo, Osiris. ¿Qué opinará tu hermano, eh? – Pongo una mano cerca de su pecho, casi en el lugar exacto donde está el corazón– Adiós. _Time look!_

Akron no está, desapareció. Y el tiempo vuelve a circular como antes. Hyoga seguía caído, por lo cual preferí no despertarlo. Mire debajo de la mesa donde estaba la puerta de mármol y, al ver la escena se me formó una sonrisa: La sangre retrocedía hacía la cerradura de la puerta rápidamente. Tome la llave y suspire.

– Bien, bien. Veamos si es el Camus que yo conozco –Dije introduciendo la llave.

La puerta se elevó, haciendo que la mesa y todo lo que tenía encima volara por los aires, algunas estatuas se movían y otras estaban sin habla por lo ocurrido. Moví la cerradura y encontré una pequeña habitación, toda de blanco. Mire a todos lados y vi las pinturas en el techo: '_Kill you' 'Te observo' 'Sangre, más sangre'. _

– ¿Camus? – Preguntó viendo a todos lados – Si eres tú, sal, no es divertido jugar a las escondidas en un momento no divertido.

Una daga se posó frente a mí, haciéndome sobresaltar, por el brazo que la sostenía vi que era una armadura de oro. Suspire y mire a donde estaba _él. _Estaba viéndome con desconfianza, con una ceja arqueada y totalmente sereno. "Si, es el. Si es él chico que conocí".

– ¿Y cómo tú sabes que yo jugaba las escondidas? – Dijo acercando un poco más la daga.

Suspiro – A ver, ¿Por dónde empiezo?

– Por el principió – Dice fríamente.

– Tu sarcasmo sigue igual. No me parece raro, pero bueno – Sin mucho cuidado, muestro una pequeña cadenilla de plata. Tenía un copo de nieve, Camus agrando los ojos al ver el pequeño objeto – Si, si es el mismo. Lo he llevado desde que fui a Egipto.

Camus tomo delicadamente la cadenilla y la miro admirado – _Solo hay una persona que combina el tiempo con los hielos _– Me miró– Dakota. ¿Cómo es que…?

– Bueno, el mundo es muy pequeño.

– Se nota. ¿Y Hyoga?

– Se desmayó, pero debe estarse despertando, porque su cosmos ya es perceptible – Lo mire – No vuelvas a perderte, niño.

– Igual de mandona, niña.

– Gracias. Por ser así te salve la vida – Sonrió falsamente– Bueno, te deben de extrañar en Grecia. Mejor volvamos.

– Si. ¿Sucedió algo sorprendente? – Me pregunta hiendo a la puerta. Yo lo sigo suspirando– ¿Qué? ¿Peligra la vida de alguien?

– La de Athena y la de los caballeros – Respondo– Y no es un simple peligro. Creo que tengo la respuesta a la visión de Isis. Y creo saber quién es el culpable de todo.

– ¿Quién? – Dice Hyoga interviniendo la conversación. Ya había despertado. Saludó a su maestro después de preguntarme, así que opte por no responder – ¡Eh! Responde.

– No lo conocen. Pero yo sí. Es un demonio, peor a Akron. Y es poderoso. Muy fuerte. Y estaba encerrado en una cámara del Inframundo hasta que alguien lo libero hace unos diez años. No supimos nada de él. Hasta ahora.

– Nombre, por favor.

– _Likgh, el malévolo. _

– ¿Y es muy malo? – Dice Hyoga.

– Si te digo que en mi vida pasada, asesinó, incluida a la mía, las familias de los ángeles de quienes "Lo encerrarían" en el Inframundo, bueno, mejor llegamos a Grecia y mis hermanas contamos nuestros sucesos pasados.


End file.
